


Stardust

by StormFireGirl (orphan_account)



Category: Motorcity, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alien Technology, Deja Vu, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Rare Fandoms, Reincarnation, Superpowers, Techno-organic - Freeform, Time Travel, techno-organics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StormFireGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where did Kane get his technological advances? To what genius does he owe his success thus far? And what secret does he hold inside?</p><p>Mike Chilton is disturbed by frightening dreams of a battle, of dying in someone's arms and promising them something ever since the one-year anniversary of him abandoning Kane. So when a mysterious girl appears, calling him by a name he doesn't recognize yet sounds so familiar, undisclosed information comes to light including the truth behind Abraham Kane's tech and Mike himself. What mysteries will be unfolded? </p><p>Read on to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stardust

_**Gunfire was everywhere...** _

 

_**"RELOAD!"** _

 

_**"WE HAVE TO HOLD HER OFF!!!"** _

 

_**"SHE'S TOO STRONG!!!"** _

 

**_The smell of smoke and the heat of a plasma blast nearly missing him made his attention turn to the horde of masked soldiers, striding in formation towards a small group in the distance._ **

 

_**"WHERE'S RED?!"** _

 

_**"EMERY, KEEP IT TOGETHER!"** _

 

_**"SARI'S BEEN SHOT!"** _

 

_**"WE NEED A MEDIC!"** _

 

_**"YOU DID THIS!!!"** _

 

_**The last scream made him look upwards, at the full moon above and the eeriness of it all. He was in the midst of a battle...** _

 

_**"WE NEED TO GET HER TO GROUND ZERO!"** _

 

_**"HOW?! THERE'S TOO MANY-!"** _

 

_**"OH MY PRIMUS LOOK OUT! MISSILES AT TEN!"** _

 

_**He found himself running towards one of the figures, who's face was a blank. "NO!" He shouted and shoved her out of the way as the missile collided with him!** _

 

_**"QUIAUX!"** _ _**He heard the shriek and felt arms wrap around him. "NO! No, stay with me! No, no! JOY!!! SOMEONE!!!"** _

 

_**"You... you gotta listen to me..." He choked out. "I... I'm gonna come and find you... I'm not gonna abandon y-you... I promise..."** _

 

_**"Quiaux I-!"** _

 

_**His lips curled into a smile and he let out a small, weak gasp. "You're everything to me... I love you..."** _

 

_**"NO!!! NO!!!" She shook him in fear. "NO QUIAUX! QUIAUX!!!"** _

 

_**_________** _

 

 __Mike Chilton sat up with a short gasp, sitting on his bed and staring at the far wall. It'd happened again, the nightmare. That girl's screams were echoing in his ears, and he was unsure of just who she was. But it had been the fifth time that dream happened, and it chilled him to the bone. 'Quiaux'... Who was Quiaux? And, why did it all feel so real to him?

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
